Putri Malu?
by svtAlien
Summary: Putri Malu. Tanaman yang merupakan jawaban Jun saat Jeonghan menanyakan pertanyaan simpel barusan yang kemudian menuai protes dari Minghao. [Ficlet] Wen Junhui. Xu Minghao. JunHao. R&R?


.

.

 **Author:** svtAlien

 **Rate:** T

 **Cast:** Xu Minghao/The8, Wen Junhui

 **Pairing:** JunHao, Jun x Minghao

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita milik saya dan karakter dari Tuhan YME

.

.

"Kalau Minghao itu bunga, ibaratnya seperti apa?"

"Putri malu mungkin?"

Rengekan protes terdengar dari bibir yang namanya disebut.

.

.

 _Mimosa pudica._ Tanaman pendek anggota suku polong-polongan yang bereaksi lebih cepat dibanding tanaman lain di sukunya. Daun putri malu peka terhadap rangsangan. Sentuh sedikit, daunnya akan menutup lalu kembali seperti semula setelah beberapa menit.

Putri malu. Tanaman dengan bunga berbentuk bola. Tanaman yang menjadi jawaban Jun saat Jeonghan—teman sekelas Jun saat masih SMA dulu sekaligus pemilik toko bunga yang Jun dan pacarnya sedang singgahi sekarang—menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyebutkan nama Minghao.

"Heh~ Kenapa putri malu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada tertarik.

Jun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, melirik ke arah Minghao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sok menakutkan yang malah terlihat lucu.

"Karena sifatnya seperti putri malu?"

"Sifat?"

"Yah, kau tahu, Minghao itu kan— Au!" Ucapan Jun terpotong dengan seruan sakitnya saat Minghao memukul pundaknya. Pukulan Minghao yang belajar bela diri itu sakit, serius.

Minghao itu seperti malaikat, tapi kalau ia sedang tidak _mood_ , Minghao bisa jadi setan kecil yang dengan gampangnya membuat Jun babak belur.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Minghao- _er?_ "

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Jun- _ie hyung_." ujar Minghao kemudian duduk di samping Jun yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Jeonghan di _counter_ toko. Minghao melipat tangannya di atas meja _counter_ , ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya. Jun yang melihat tingkah sang kekasih lalu mengusap rambut cokelat Minghao sambil tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan.

Ah, Jeonghan sepertinya mengerti kenapa Minghao bagi Jun seperti putri malu.

.

.

" _Gege,_ kenapa kau bilang pada Jeonghan _hyung_ aku seperti putri malu?" tanya Minghao setelah ia dan Jun sampai di apartemen mereka.

"Karena sifatmu memang seperti putri malu, Minghao." Jun melepaskan jaketnya, meletakannya di tempat yang seharusnya karena Minghao akan marah kalau ia melempar Jaket itu sembarangan.

"Maksudmu?" Minghao berjalan menghampiri Jun yang duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan TV di depannya.

"Maksudku seperti ini." Jun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, isyarat bagi Minghao untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Minghao pun duduk sebelum akhirnya ia langsung berdiri lagi karena Jun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya.

" _Gege_!"

"Lihat kan? Kau ini kusentuh sedikit langsung bereaksi, Minghao- _ya._ Sama seperti putri malu." ujar Jun santai.

"Siapapun akan bereaksi seperti itu jika ada orang mesum yang tiba-tiba mencium mereka, _ge_." Minghao lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Jun mendesah panjang. Ia mematikan TV di depannya lalu menyusul Minghao ke dapur,

"Aku hanya seperti itu padamu saja, Hao."

Minghao mendelik Jun.

"Memangnya kau ingin bersikap seperti itu dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?"

"Heh, kau sepertinya terlalu peka dengan ucapanku, Minghao."

Minghao mengabaikan Jun. Tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah gelas di rak atas. Jun tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku akan memukulmu kalau gelas ini jatuh dan pecah, _ge._ "

"Tapi gelasnya tidak jatuh kan?" bisik Jun di telinga Minghao.

"Kalau begitu gelasnya tinggal kulepas dari genggamanku."

"Itu berarti kau sengaja ingin memukulku. Jahat." ujar Jun dengan nada agak kesal. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher mulus milik sang kekasih.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin kau berbeda dengan putri malu, Hao- _er._ "

"Memang berbeda. Junhui- _ge_ saja yang aneh."

Jun tak mengindahkan respon dingin Minghao. "Kalau putri malu hanya menutup ketika daunnya disentuh, maka kau akan memukulku kalau aku menyentuhmu di bagian tertentu."

"Perkataanmu membuatku ingin memukulmu, _ge_." ujar Minghao sambil meletakan gelas yang ia ambil di meja _pantry_.

Jun membalikkan tubuh Minghao. Ia dapat menatap mata pemuda manis itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"Hao, kenapa kau sering kali merespon negatif setiap aku menciummu sih? Hati _gege_ mu ini sakit tiap kali melihatnya, kau tahu." Jun memasang wajah (sok) memelas. Minghao setengah ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Kau berlebihan, _ge._ " Minghao memalingkan wajahnya dari Jun. "Lagipula aku tidak akan merespon seperti itu kalau kau melakukannya di malam hari."

"Eh, kenapa? Aku kan hanya menciummu."

Minghao terlihat kesal. "Karena ciumanmu itu selalu berujung dengan _sex_ , _ge_! Belum lagi kau melakukannya dengan kasar. Badanku selalu terasa sakit setelahnya."

Jun menyeringai. Ternyata itu alasan dibalik setiap penolakan Minghao. "Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak tahu." Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Minghao. "Aku lelah."

Minghao kemudian merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Jun menggendongnya dengan posisi ala _koala hug_. Minghao tidak memberikan penolakan. Ia meletakan kepalanya di atas pundak Jun dengan tangannya yang bergelayut di leher Jun manja.

" _Gege~_ "

"Kalau begitu kita ke kamar sekarang. Kau lelah kan?"

"Eum."

Jun tersenyum. Minghaonya memang bisa jadi manja dan dingin dengan mudahnya tergantung cara ia memperlakukan Minghao.

" _Ge_ , aku haus."

Jun berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mereka dengan Minghao di gendongannya. "Di kamar ada air."

"Benarkah?"

"Air keran." Jun seketika merasakan dadanya dipukul. Ia meringis sakit.

"Bercanda-bercanda. Di kamar ada sekaleng jus jeruk kok. Aku baru membelinya kemarin."

Minghao mendengus kasar.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak suka saat aku menciummu di siang hari karena aku bermain kasar kan? Bagaimana kalau aku bermain lembut?"

Minghao dapat mengindikasikan bahwa Jun ingin mengajaknya _sex_ meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah yang lebih tua. Minghao mendongak, menatap wajah Jun yang kini menunjukan ekspresi penuh harap _._

"Terserah."

Jun langsung mencium bibir Minghao lembut. Minghao menerimanya dengan baik tanpa penolakan.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya suka kalau kau bermain kasar, _ge._ Hanya saja aku tidak suka kalau kau melakukannya saat aku sedang capek." Berikut pengakuan si pemuda manis jago bela diri hasil paksaan Wen Junhui saat mereka selesai _bermain_ kemarin.

.

.

Halo. Makasih udah baca _fanfic_ ini. Nggak jelas emang. Aku bikin ini untuk membangkitkan _mood_ menulis sih sekaligus untuk ulang tahun Jun 10 Juni kemarin. Telat sih, tapi ya udah lah yah.

Respon, kritik, dan saran Anda sangat berarti bagi saya. Review _juseyo~_

Makasih :)

(Note: aku selalu membalas _review_ lewat PM, hehe)


End file.
